


The feel of fire

by Studio_Gihi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Amputation, Completed, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Junkrat is Hurt, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Being Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Mentioned Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Overwatch Family, Rescue Missions, Roadhog is a babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studio_Gihi/pseuds/Studio_Gihi
Summary: “Fire units 3 and 4, Rescue & recovery team 5, and Ambulance team 2, warehouse fire on 7th near the docks in the lunar district.”This was it. My time to save lives.





	1. Ch.1 Burn

“Fire units 3 and 4, Rescue & recovery team 5, and Ambulance team 2, warehouse fire on 7th near the docks in the lunar district.”  
This was it. The time to save lives and play my part in giving back. I was always the fastest when it came to get ready. Hana and I grabbed our freeze machines and quickly ran to grab the back of fire unit 3 as it sped out of the station. We strapped ourselves onto the back with our waist straps and looked out over the sides of the fire truck, off in the distance you could see the smoke billowing and rising into the sky. From behind, the sound of fire unit 4 followed by team 2 were heard blazing down the street.   
“Mei! Radio has briefing!” Hana yelled to me over the sirens as she unhooked hers from the wall, clipping it into her ear. As I did the same, I could hear fire chief Morrison updating on the fire.  
“-seems like there is possibly two civilians inside, reports from tech specify that the warehouse is a workshop, fire most likely started by an explosion, so be prepared for casualties. Fire Units will report to the front and left side of the building where the fire seems to be originating from, while team 2 paramedics will set up on right side, waiting for rescue team to search for individuals. Rescue team 5 will head in through the back-right entrance and begin evacuation. Rescue, be on the lookout for more than 2 civilians, we have no intel on who is inside.” Morrison cut out as Hana and I both confirmed the information. Other units continued getting reports as we rapidly turned the street corner and pulled in front of the warehouse.  
Teams were jumping out as Hana and I ran around the side, two of the members from Ambulance team 2 followed to ensure they could transport any injured personnel.  
“Lucio, Brigitte, both of you stay here until we clear the area, if we find anyone, we’ll send an update over coms.” Both nodded their heads as I relayed the information. Behind me, Hana kicked open the door and started spraying the doorway with ice as I ran over. The ice wasn’t melted quick, but not quick enough to prevent entry. I lead the group inside as Hana gasped behind me. The fire was huge and, even with it all on the other side of the vast warehouse, the heat was just enough to make both of us uncomfortable.  
“Morrison, we have eyes on the fire, it’s contained in the upper loft area in the left upper corner of the warehouse, seems to be started by an explosion but by the looks of it, the structure is sound enough to continue rescue procedure. No civilians found yet.” I spoke into the com as Hana and I worked to find any civilians.  
“Fire team 4 work around to the left entrance for fire control. Paramedics stand by for rescue team report.” Morrison quickly spat into the mic. Morrison was held up at base due to injury, so fire marshal Reyes would be reporting to the scene soon enough if he hadn’t already. I didn’t expect to hear him over coms at all, but I’d most likely hear or see him with the fire team after clearing the building.  
Hana and I began spraying the side of the warehouse we were contained to while also looking under spare pieces of metal and overturned tables and workspaces. Off in the distance, a groan was heard in Hana’s section, which was quickly identified as a person. I quickly started searching other nooks and corners as Hana’s update sounded in my ears.  
“Civilian found partially awake along the debris on right side, Paramedics please report to the door in order to receive the patient!” She said quickly as I made my way over, together we helped to walk him over to the door, while using our spare hands to spray the surroundings for an easy path. Both Lucio and Brigitte had met us directly at the door to receive the older man.   
“Mei, hurry up and get back inside to look for more people, I’ll make my way back inside after helping here” I heard Hana say as I started to rush back inside. As I searched, I kept making callouts and looking, but was getting no response. I had decided to move closer to the fire, without jeopardizing safety. The fire was slowly being put out with help from an inside team that has set up while we were assisting the first individual.  
In the midst of everything, and with Hana moving back into position, that’s when I found him.   
“Ambulance team 2 we have a critical civilian. I repeat, critical civilian. Hana Song and I will secure the route for paramedics, but the second civilian needs immediate medical attention.” I immediately started spraying a route as I moved metal sheets are debris off the body lying in front of me. Hana started escorting paramedics over to my location, by now, fire had contained the fire and were working on securing the building. I ignored the string of curse words from Lucio as I helped to move the man. Hana quickly ran to the entrance as I followed behind Lucio and his team. He had been calling out a series of codes to his fellow paramedic as we escorted him out to the ambulance. After securing the civilian, I turned to head back inside to look for more possibly injured personnel. Before I could head back inside, the first man we rescued stopped me.  
“There’s no one else inside” He said simply. I smiled and thanked him for letting us know. I informed him that due to protocol, we had to check the building still, but I thanked him for the information. Hana caught up to me by then, and with that we made our way backside, ice guns held high.  
After searching the compound and working around fellow firefighters, Hana and I eventually made our way outside with no more findings except a small treasure chest labeled ‘Junker’s treasure’ that the fire department asked me to bring to the victims. Of course, I would have to wait till after investigating, questioning, and recovery of what looked to be the younger male, due to having no contact with the older one. Once the recovery part of the team arrived, I would take any remaining salvaged items or belongings and bring them to the victims.  
I’d have to figure out from Angela which hospital they’re at.


	2. Ch. 2 Pain

~Around a week later~  
I had been standing in the waiting area for quite a while. Not only did they have to confirm my identification with the fire department, but they also had to scan all the belongings I was bringing inside. I was lucky enough to get here the day before the patient ‘Jamison Fawkes’ was supposed to be released (Luckily the nurse let that information slip for me). A few nurses started walking up to me and had kept telling me that he wasn’t taking any gifts, paperwork, or seeing anyone except his friend who the nurses called Mako. I tried asking to meet with Mako, but sadly he had been away getting food. None the less, I’m persistent, and I had to make sure that Mr. Fawkes and the other man (who I assume is Mako) got their belongings. I was going to have to wait until hopefully Mako could meet with me, and or until Mr. Fawkes allowed me to visit.   
I waited another full hour. I hated how dedicated I was, but luckily the nurses gave me some water, and I also had a granola bar or two in my purse. Eventually the man I had recognized from the fire had walked by where I was sitting, heading down the hallway. I quickly jumped out of my seat and took a few steps forward.  
“Um…um excuse me, but you are Mako?” I asked a little too loud. He wasn’t too far down the hallway, but I wanted to make sure he could hear me. He turned around grudgingly, probably expecting one of the nurses. I saw the confusion in his eyes after he finally saw me. Shortly after, I was able to see the flash of recognition in his eyes, as I turned to the side to grab the box of items.  
“I’m supposed to deliver these items to Mr. Fawkes. His name is under the warehouse registration and contract. The nurses told me that he only wants to see you and isn’t taking visitors, but I thought…” I trailed off a bit as I nodded my head down to the box of stuff. To my disappointment, he turned down the hallway and continued walking in the previous direction. I was about to give up and call Morrison, but Mako’s hand raised up and gestured for me to follow. I quickened my pace and caught up as he turned the corner.   
“Name’s Roadhog, and he goes by Junkrat, but you can call him Jamison if it makes you feel better. Best not to mention the amputations or stare really. It’s rude.” He grumbled in a mostly polite way. I nodded one again, but almost made a fool of myself once more when he sharply turned into a room, leaving me skidding to a halt and turning that way too. He walked into the hospital room, and there on the bed sat the other man Hana and I had rescued. He was blankly staring at the TV on the wall, and even I could tell he looked annoyed, cranky, and so done with life. He perked up a bit when Mako entered the room but deflated again when he made eye contact with me.  
“Oi. Roadie, I don’t care if she’s a looker, I don’t wanna sign any more of them flippin papers!” He snarled over at his friend while staring me up and down. I looked him up and down as well and understood what Mako had meant about the amputations. I knew his leg was badly damaged, but it was sad to see that it had to be amputated as well. I also saw that his arm seemed to have been previously cut off, but healed with a nasty scar.   
“Oi. Oi Sheila. Stop looking me up n down, I ain’t lookin for ya pity.” He snarled again as he took the defensive. Out of all the runs I had to do, this one was the worst. Normally they’re sleeping or too deflated to talk, but he was riled up.  
“Who said I was pitying you? If anything, I pity Roadhog for having to deal with your crude attitude.” I sneered back at him. He grumbled at me and continued to glare and hold his ground as I set the box down next to his bed on a table. I swear I heard him shiver and rub his arms as if he was cold. I could feel his distaste and unhappiness with me.  
“Oi, what the hell do ya think ya doing to my table!” I could tell at this point he just wanted me gone, so I decided to ignore him, and instead address Mako as I grabbed out belongings.  
“So Roadhog, in regard to the items I was able to find and recover, I’m just going to clear all of this with you, since Mr. Fawkes is being uncooperative, and then I’ll be on my way!” with that I laid out a towel I brought, and started laying things out. I could hear Roadhog get up from his chair and walk over as Jamison bickered in the background.  
“Whatta you mean things ya recovered? Don’t be goin snoopin through meh things!” He snapped as he tried to peer between Mako and I to see what I was doing. I could hear more bickering, as I pulled out a mechanical arm, a plush pachimari, a few other gadgets and tools, as well as a giant hook and a slightly melted bear trap. Mako was taking a few of the items as I pulled them out, but after showing him almost everything, he moved to go sit back down. It was at this point where Jamison had gone completely silent, kind of staring in shock. He looked back and forth between the items and Roadhog as I moved the table over.   
He quickly began combing through the items with his one and a half arms, which soon became two with the mechanical arm attached on. He would occasionally look up at me and every so often his eyes would dart to Mako.  
“Where in the bloody hell has this been for tha past week?” He was slightly frustrated, but I could tell this brought a little hope back in him. He especially looked like he was about to cry (even though I knew he never would), when he found the treasure chest sitting at that bottom of the box. His eyes softened, and I knew my work was done.   
I left the room before anyone could stop me.


	3. Ch. 3 Thrive

~Another week~  
This day off work had to be one of the most boring days of my life. Now that I had the next 2 days off, there was nothing for me to look for, no one for me to save, and nothing to put my energy into. Currently I was watching the Mad Max movies as I heard some rustling outside.  
There had been a ringing at my door, and quickly I hoped off my couch to check the peep hole. I saw no one standing out front, so I checked the package compartment hatch to the side. When I undid the latch and opened the door, I was thoroughly shocked to find a small bouquet of flowers as well as a card. Even through the card had heavy and messy words, the flowers were packed with beauty. I quickly picked them up and smelled them, inhaling the sweet sugary scent of the flowers. I quickly moved to set them down and open the card. I was used to getting gifts or flowers from work or from families as a thank you, but never had I gotten something this nice. I opened the card, and inside there not only was a kind thank you message from Mr. Jamison Fawkes himself, but also his phone number. The message did imply that he was thankful for what I did, and if I ever wanted to tag along on an adventure or come and visit, that I was always welcome.  
I typed in his number and sent a quick text, thanking him for the flowers. I sent nothing more and decided to set my phone aside. I appreciated the thanks, but in all reality, part of me debated the professional side to everything. Would it be okay to visit again? I pondered more on the subject until my phone ended up buzzing. Picking up my phone, and reading the notification on the screen, I figured out that it was indeed Jamison texting back. I guess there wasn’t much for him to do anyways.  
Then again there was much for me to do either.   
Before I could text back, my phone started humming a soft tune of the ringtone, and Jamison’s call screen projected on my phone. I clicked answer and set the phone to speaker, making my way back to the couch.  
“Hello? Jamison?” I was honestly surprised he hadn’t started talking yet.  
“uh. Heya Miss Mei.” He sounded like he was tired but also busy. He seemed caught off guard when I started talking, which I find funny, since he did call me first. I only hummed in response as I myself made myself busy with cleaning up my desk space. Eventually though I decided to break the silence.  
“Hey Jamison, if the warehouse got burned down, then where are you right now?” It made sense if he’d have a house, which of course I didn’t think about before asking.  
“I’m at Roadie and I’s house, never live where ya test ya explosives” He said in a tone that implied I should have known that. I once again hummed and wondered how he could even keep up the little conversation we had with all the noise in the background. I decided to mute the TV, and I heard a loud groan from the other side of the call.  
“Now whaddya do that for? Mad Max is a work of art!” This took me by surprise for a second, for I didn’t know he could hear it. This probably added to my already embarrassed state.  
“Well then why don’t you watch it at your house Jamison?” I half snapped back. I didn’t have enough in me to add any sass.   
“Can’t, don’t have one of em CD movie players.” He mumbled through the call. Normally I wouldn’t think anything of it, but something rubbed me the wrong way when he said he didn’t have one. What’s the point in loving movies if you can’t watch them?  
“Well then why don’t you borrow mine? It’s not like I use it a ton, and you’ll probably be a sitting duck at your house with no warehouse or separate workspace.” I tried to steer clear of the whole… amputation part of it all. Silence one again engulphed the call, and I thought about changing the subject, until he cut in.  
“uh yah sure. But don’t yah need that n all? So ya can watch movies?” I could tell whatever he was doing before had stopped as well. I knew this would probably mean I wouldn’t get my DVD player back, but it wasn’t like I used it anyways. I could hear him humming to himself before I decided to speak up.  
“Honestly Jamison, its fine. How about I bring it over tonight and you can order a pizza or two? We can have a movie night or something if you’d like. It must be pretty boring over there.” The suggestion sounded crazy, and I knew I probably was invading his personal space, but to my surprise, he responded enthusiastically.  
“Sure! Yah, I’ll send me address and you can hop on over. See yah in 30 love.” He said cheekily as the call ended. To be honest, I was flustered, but excited none the less.  
I quickly packed up lots of movies and unplugged the DVD player, making sure to include the cords that came with. I shot a text for Jamison asking if he wanted any Boba tea while I loaded everything in my bag, still debating whether I wanted any myself. After a very long message in all caps, I decided to stop by and pick up some for him regardless. He made it clear it was his favorite. As I locked up my house, I couldn’t help but smile.  
I had a feeling this was the start of something great.  
Little did I know this was only the start of something much more.  
As I left. I had this warm burning of happiness in my heart.  
It was the feel of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave any suggestions on what I should write next!


End file.
